Running home
by Nanami Kuri
Summary: Auf der Flucht vor dem Ministerium wie auch den Todessern, flieht Harry aus der Zaubererwelt um nach seinem einzigen verbleibenden Familienmitglied zu suchen. Natürlich geht, da er Harry Potter ist, niemals alles richtig! Übersetzung!
1. Chapter 1

Running home

Eigentlich wollte ich ja im Moment mal keine Storrys hier posten, da ich mit meiner Seite auf genug zu tun hab und da schon kaum Zeit hab was zu schreiben, aber…  
naja, ich konnte nicht widerstehen!  
Wie ihr bereits in der Kurzbeschreibung sehen konntet, das hier ist eine Übersetzung, meine erste um genau zu sein. Also hoffe ich, dass ihr mir meine Fehler (die sicherlich passieren werden) zu Anfang mal vergebt. (Hinweise sind aber immer willkommen! :D )

Disclaimer: würde mir Harry Potter gehören... was ich alles mit denen anstellen würde.  
und da das hier eine Übersetzung ist, gehört mir sowieso nix! *schade, schade*

Die Originalstorry findet ihr hier: s/3178045/1/Running-Home  
kirallie hat ganze Arbeit hiermit geleistet!

Aber jetzt erst mal viel Spaß mit dem ersten Kapitel! :D

Kapitel 1

Harry saß zusammengesunken an der kalten, ziemlich schleimigen Steinwand. Er ließ seinen Kopf in einem unerkennbaren Rhythmus gegen sie schlagen, sich nicht um die Schmerzen kümmernd. Und er dachte, der Sommer hätte auch noch normal angefangen. Allein das schon hätte ihn warnen müssen! Aber der Express war pünktlich, seine „Familie" hatte ungeduldig auf der anderen Seite der Barriere gewartet und Dudley hatte ihm seine übliche Willkommen-zu-Hause Prügelei verpasst nachdem seine Sachen im Schrank unter der Treppe eingesperrt worden waren. Für zwei Wochen war alles bedrückend normal im Ligusterweg, die Warnung des Ordens hatte nichts geändert, vor allem nicht, nachdem niemand nach den ersten beinen Prügeleien gekommen war um nachzusehen, was los war.

Aber all das hatte sich am 18. August geändert. Tante Petunia hatte ihn zum Milchholen in die Geschäfte geschickt, etwas ungewöhnlich aber nichts Neues. Dass das Haus allerdings nur noch ein rauchender Krater war, als er zurück kam, das war sehr ungewöhnlich. Glücklicherweise hatte er es geschafft seinen Zauberstab die ganze Zeit bei sich zu behalten und hatte Hedwig für den Sommer zu Lupin geschickt, sodass sie sicher und er bewaffnet war. Was ihn zu sofortiger Aktion zwang, war das Dunkle Mal, das über den Resten seines „Kindheitszuhauses" schwebte. Harry war mehrere Blocks weiter gerannt, bevor er den Fahrenden Ritter gerufen hatte und in die Winkelgasse, genauer gesagt nach Gringotts floh. Wenn er eine Sache seit seinem Eintritt in die Magische Welt gelernt hatte, so war es, dass Fudge, wenn es nur irgendwie möglich war, die Vorfälle Harry zur Last legen würde. Und die Presse samt Bevölkerung würde ihn unterstützen.

Die Goblins waren sehr hilfreich gewesen, sobald sie erkannt hatten, dass er nicht nur der Erbe der Potter-Familie war, sondern durch Sirius auch der der Blacks. Er hatte all seine Verließe gelehrt um das Ministerium davon abzuhalten sie einzufrieren und hatte zusätzlich noch einige Beträge in andere Währungen umgetauscht, da er sich nicht sicher war, wo er enden würde. Danach hatte er, unter einer Verkleidung, einige dringend nötige Einkäufe gemacht, schließlich hatte er dank Voldie und dessen Leuten nichts mehr. Nachdem er ein paar Auf-Wiedersehen-Briefe abgeschickt hatte, hatte er den von den Goblins gestellten Portschlüssel mitten ins Nirgendwo genommen. Naja, es hatte sich herausgestellt, dass Petunia nicht die letzte seiner Familie von Seiten seiner Mutter war. Wie es aussah, hatte er noch einen Cousin zweiten Grades einige Jahre älter als er, der in einem „versteckten Dorf" lebte. Anscheinend hatte seine Großmutter einst dort gelebt, war aber aus irgendeinem Grund gegangen. Ihr Bruder jedoch war geblieben, hatte geheiratet und einen Sohn bekommen. Das Problem an der ganzen Sache? Nicht einmal die Goblins wussten genau wo diese Dörfer lagen, was dazu führte, dass er mitten im Nirgendwo flach auf dem Hinter gelandet war. Und natürlich hielt sein Glück gleich an. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er jetzt in einem dieser versteckten Dörfer war, aber die Kerker waren sicher kein Teil seines Plans gewesen, vor Allem nicht, da sie seinen Stab gefunden und ihm abgenommen hatten, genauso wie den Portschlüssel. Er hatte es geschafft genug Japanisch zu lernen um sich selbst verständlich zu machen und er verstand um einiges mehr als er sprechen konnte, alles dank Magie. Unglücklicherweise war er in einem extrem paranoiden und militärischen Gebiet gelandet, was zu seinem momentanen Dilemma führte, nämlich ihn in einer kalten Zelle. Zumindest war er nicht an die Wand gekettet oder sowas. Wenn alle Dörfer so waren, kein Wunder, dass seine Großmutter nach England gezogen war!

Harry sackte zusammen, Bewusstlosigkeit vortäuschend, als die Tür der Zelle geöffnet wurde, eine andere Person hineingebracht und den Geräuschen nach an die Wand gekettet wurde. Er wartete, bis die Tür wieder verschlossen war, bevor er sich auf seinen neuen Zellengenossen zubewegte. Der Mann war ähnlich gekleidet, wie die anderen die Harry gesehen hatte, aber sein Stirnbandding schien ein ziemlich aufgestyltes Blatt auf dem Metallteil zu haben, anstelle der Musiknote. Harry untersuchte den Mann vorsichtig auf Verletzungen, sein eigenes T-Shirt in Streifen reißend um Bandagen zu machen. Warum sah hier jeder so seltsam aus? Auch wenn er wohl kaum etwas sagen konnte, bedachte man ein paar der Dinge die er gesehen hatte, seit er die Welt seiner Eltern betreten hatte.

Nachdem er den Mann so gut es ging versorgt hatte, kehrte Harry auf „seine" Seite der Zelle zurück, rollte sich zusammen und ließ sich selbst in einen leichten Schlaf driften, während er ein Ohr nach den Wachen aufhielt.

Das erste was Kakashi merkte, als er aufwachte, war dass er nicht allein war. Er blieb still, täuschte perfekt Bewusstlosigkeit vor, und hörte auf den Atem des anderen, bis er realisierte, dass dieser am schlafen war. Er öffnete langsam seine Augen, sichergehend, dass der andere tatsächlich schlief. Anscheinen war er an die Wand gekettet in einer Zelle mit einem anderen Mann, der nicht angekettet war. Also sahen ihn die Wachen entweder nicht als Bedrohung oder er war ein folgsamerer Gast als Kakashi. Er runzelte die Stirn, als er die seltsamen Narben auf dem Rücken des Mannes sah; er war mit etwas ausgepeitscht worden in der Vergangenheit. Erst dann bemerkte er, dass er mit dem Shirt seines Begleiters verbunden worden war. Er konnte nicht anders als sich zu wundern, als er auf das unordentliche dunkle Haar starrte, auch wenn es ziemlich unwahrscheinlich war.

„Sasuke?" fragte er leise und versuchte sich besser aufzusetzen nur um vor Schmerz zu stöhnen. Er fühlte seine Sicht verschwinden und dann waren da vorsichtige Hände an ihm, seine Wunden begutachtend. Er blinzelte und starrte ihn besorgte smaragdgrüne Augen, also nicht Sasuke.

„Du sehr verletzt. Bewegen keine gute Idee." Kakashi blinzelte, als der Junge, denn er war auf keinen Fall älter als 15, in gebrochenem Japanisch sprach. Ein Outsider? Er nickte leicht um ihn wissen zu lassen, dass er verstand und bekam ein warmes Lächeln. Der Junge beendete seine Begutachtung und wich ein wenig zurück, sodass sie einander wirklich ansehen konnten.

„Mein Name ist Harry." Kakashi starrte ihn an, bevor er sich entschied zu antworten; es war nicht so, als ob irgendjemand in Sound nicht wusste, wer er war.

„Kakashi. Danke." Er bewegte seinen Arm um auf die Bandagen hinzuweisen und bekam ein schüchternes Lächeln als Anwort.

„Du bist ein Outsider?" Harry sah ihn verwirrt an, offensichtlich nicht verstehend.  
„Outsider. Nicht von den Dörfern. Woher kommst du?" Er sah Verstehen in den Augen Harry's aufleuchten.

„England, aus England. Langer Weg." Kakashi nickte, der würde erklären, warum er nicht angekettet war. Ein Outsider würde von den meisten Shinobi nicht als Bedrohung angesehen werden. Aber was tat Harry hier? Der Junge sah gut genug aus, dass er noch nicht all zu lange hier sein konnte, er war dünn, ja, aber das schien nichts Neues zu sein. Auch bewegte er sich leicht und schien nicht verletzt, also bezweifelte er, dass Harry ausgefragt wurde oder irgendetwas. Aber konnte er Harry vertrauen und versuchen mit ihm zu flüchten? Früher oder später würde jemand wegen ihm kommen, er wusste wie sehr Orochimaru die Sharingan wollte und selbst sein einziges Auge wäre ein riesiger Vorteil für den Mann.

„Wurdest du verletzt?" Kakashi hielt seine Worte und Sätze einfach, sodass Harry hoffentlich verstehen würde.

„Nein. Allein gelassen. Essen einmal am Tag."

„Wann?"

„Bald. Zwei Männer. Einer schaut, einer gibt Essen." Kakashi nickte, also waren sie nicht so hochmütig als zu denken, dass der Junge komplett harmlos war.  
„Abhauen?" Kakashi's Blick zuckte zu Harry zurück, der grinste. Er lächelte hinter seiner Maske, anscheinend waren die Wachen nicht die einzigen, die den Teenager unterschätzten, er war genauso schuldig. In grüne Augen sehend, erkannte Kakashi, dass auch wenn er kein Killer war, so war er doch nicht unschuldig, da war Schmerz und Wissen, das nur mit Erfahrung und Verlust kam. Kakashi nickte als Antwort auf Harrys Frage und der Teen kam näher um die Schlösser mit in Konzentration gerunzelter Stirn zu betrachten.

„Warten ein paar Tage. Verletzungen brauchen Zeit, heilen." Meinte Harry, als er die Schlösser studierte. Kakashi nickte, wissend dass sie bessere Chancen hatten, wenn er die Möglichkeit hatte etwas zu heilen. Harry war so vertieft in seine Arbeit und Kakashi in genug Schmerzen, dass das erste Zeichen der Wachen war, dass Harry von einem eben dieser gegen die Wand auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite geschleudert wurde. Kakashi sah, wie sich Harrys Augen vor Schock und Schmerz weiteten, als er gegen den unnachgiebigen Stein traf, bevor er schlaff zu Boden fiel.

„Besser, wir ketten das Kind an." Kommentierte einer der Wachen leichtfertig.

„Hab ich dir doch gesagt." Meinte sein Partner vom Türrahmen.  
„Verletzt ihn besser nicht zu sehr, die wollen ihn nachher noch ausfragen."

„Er wird leben. Was mehr ist, als ich von dir sagen kann Copy-nin. Orochimaru hat entschieden, dass es zu gefährlich ist, dich am Leben zu lassen." Damit zog die Wache ein Kunai und kam näher, um Kakashis Kehle durch zu schneiden. Kakashi starrte ihn an, wissend, dass er sterben würde und da nichts war, was dagegen getan werden konnte. Die halb-gerufene Warnung kam viel zu spät und die Wache sackte zusammen, das Kunai fallen lassend.

Kakashi starrte Harry an, als der Teen schwankend auf die Füße kam, Augen mit der übrigen Wache verbunden. Entweder hatte Harry sehr schnell wieder Bewusstsein erlangt, oder er hatte die ganze Zeit gespielt. Kakashi wusste nicht, was er mit der Wache gemacht hatte, aber er hatte kein Chakra gespürt. Er rief eine Warnung als der verbleibende Wächter ein Kunai nach Harry warf, aber trotz offensichtlicher Erschöpfung wich er ziemlich elegant aus. Harry rief etwas und stieß seine Hand in Richtung Wache. Der Mann versuchte auszuweichen, doch Harry war zu nahe, da er sich in seine Richtung geduckt hatte, anstatt Entfernung zwischen sie zu bringen. Das rote Licht fuhr in die Wache, hob ihn leicht von seinen Füßen, bevor er wie sein Kamerad zusammensackte. Ein zweiter Aufprall brachte Kakashi's Aufmerksamkeit zurück zu Harry, nur um diesen halb-zusammengebrochen auf dem Boden, nach Luft schnappend, sah.

„Harry?" Grüne schmerzvernebelte Augen hoben sich langsam zu seinen.

„Zu viel." Keuchte Harry und Kakashi nickte verstehend. Harrys Aktionen der letzten Minuten sorgen für sein Entscheidung, er würde den Jugendlichen zurück nach Konoha mitnehmen. Harry hätte ihn nicht retten müssen, offensichtlich zu einem großen Risiko für sich selbst und das letzte was sie brauchten, war dass Orochimaru lerne, was auch immer der Teen gemacht hatte.

„Wir müssen los Harry. Du musst aufstehen." Dränge Kakashi und Harry blinzelte träge bevor er schwankend auf die Füße und hinüber zu Kakashi kam. Doch dann änderte er die Richtung, ging zu erst zu dem ersten Mann den er zu Fall gebracht hatte und untersuchte ihn.

„Schlüssel für Ketten?" frage Harry, Erschöpfung deutlich in seiner Stimme und Haltung zu erkennen.

„Tasche an seiner Hüfte" Harry nickte und kniete sich vorsichtig hin, ein die andere Wache vorsichtig im Auge behaltend. Es gab also keine Garantie, wie lange die Wache bewusstlos belieben würde, sonst wäre der Junge nicht so vorsichtig. Harry suchte kurz bevor er sich wieder mit den Schlüsseln erhob. Er hantierte einige Male mit den Ketten bis die Schlösser sich klickend öffneten. Kakashi stütze sich an der Wand ab um zu stehen, sein Chakra zu ihm zurück kehrend fühlen. Die Ketten waren geschmiedet um es zu unterdrücken, ihn schwach zu halten. Er sah zu den beiden Wachen und dann zu Harry.

„Zieh seine Kleidung an." Kakashi deutete auf die Wache an der Tür, da dieser der kleinere der beiden war. Harry runzelte die Stirn, dann nickte er verstehend. Kakashi zog den anderen Wächter aus und dessen Uniform an, froh aus seinen eigenen zerrissenen und verschmutzten Klamotten raus zu sein. Er kettete den Mann an die Wand an seinem Platz bevor er ihn tötete. Als er sich umdrehte sah er Harry ihn anstarrend, dann nickte der Teen und gab ihm ein kleines aber verstehendes Lächeln. Er verstand warum Kakashi die Wache getötet hatte. Harry errötete leicht und hob das Bündel Kleidung hoch.

„Hilfe?" Kakashi grinste; Harry's Kleidung war ziemlich anders als die der Shinobi. Er half dem Teen sich anzuziehen; er versteckte seine Besorgnis darüber wie dünn der Junge war, doch was ihn im Moment am meisten sorgte, war, wie Harry sich bewegte und wie blass er war. Nicht dass er selbst in der besten Verfassung war, es wäre besser gewesen, wenn sie ein paar Tage gehabt hätten für Kakashi zu heilen bevor sie das hier versuchten aber sie konnten nicht wissen, wann die beiden Männer vermisst werden würden. Schnell tötete er den verbleibenden Wächter und legte ihn dorthin wo Harry geschlafen hatte. Es würde niemanden für lange täuschen aber es würde ihnen hoffentlich einen Vorsprung geben.

„Tu was ich tue und sprich nicht. Geht das?" Harry gab ihm ein müdes Grinsen.

„Keine Wahl." Harry schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch, bevor er sie wieder öffnete, plötzlich aufrechter stehend und um einiges weniger blass. Er hatte offenbar irgendeine Art von Reserve aktiviert und Kakashi wusste, dass diese Dinge nie lange hielten also lief er los den Korridor entlang. Es gab einige Situationen in denen Kakashi schwören könnte, man hätte sie erwischt, aber jedes Mal würde Harry ihn packen, seine Augen schließen, etwas in was Kakashi seine Muttersprache vermutete zu sein, wispern und sie würden übersehen werden. Einmal starrte Kabuto sie direkt an und lief dann weg, als wären sie nicht da. Sobald sie außerhalb der Stadt waren packte Kakashi Harry und begann zu rennen, den Teen mit sich ziehend, da er noch nicht stark genug war ihn zu tragen. Sie schafften etwas über eine Stunde bevor Kakashi plötzlich Harrys Gesamtgewicht hinter sich her zog; er war ohnmächtig geworden, weiß wie ein Geist und heftig schwitzend. Kakashi ließ seinen Arm fallen und überprüfte seine Vitalwerte. Er wäre lieber weiter weg von Sound gewesen, aber das war jetzt nicht möglich. Harry war bewusstlos und sah nicht so aus, als würde er in nächster Zeit aufwachen. Kakashi war eigentlich überrascht, dass der Teenager so lange durch gehalten hatte, doch er hatte die geschmeidigen Muskeln gesehen, als er ihm half sich anzuziehen. Er mochte zwar dünn sein, doch unfit war er nicht. Er arbeitete schnell um ein einfaches Camp aufzubauen und benutzte die verschiedenen Dinge, die er in den Taschen der Wachen gefunden hatte um Fallen und Alarme aufzubauen, damit sie wenigstens etwas Warnung und Verteidigung hatten sollten sie gefunden werden. Er tat sein bestes ihre Anwesenheit zu verbergen.

So, das wars für den Anfang mal.  
Ich hoffe euch hat das Kapitel gefallen, wenn ja, bitte Rückmeldung, damit ich weis, ob sich das übersetzen überhaupt lohnt! :D

LG Nanami


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, ich hab endlich das nächste Kapitel fertig!  
Riesen Dank an Chrizzy-Chan und Kawajashi für eure Revs, hab mich total gefreut! :D  
Naja, da jetzt erstmal 6 Wochen Ferien sind hoffe ich ja, dass ich mehr Zeit zum Schreiben hab, aber ich muss nebenher noch arbeiten also kann ich nichts versprechen, tut mir voll leid!

So, jetzt aber genug gelabert!  
Viel Spaß mit dem nächsten Kapitel!

Harry lag still, unsicher wo er war und was ihn geweckt hatte. Alles was er wusste war, dass er draußen und nicht alleine war.

„Harry." Er entspannte sich und öffnete die Augen als er Kakashis Stimme erkannte, den älteren Mann schläfrig anblinzelnd. Er war noch immer müde, aber nicht mehr erschöpft. Sein Magischer Kern hatte sich irgendwie wieder aufgefüllt während er geschlafen hatte. Harry drückte sich selbst in eine sitzende Position und lächelte Kakashi an.

„Wo?"

„Nur eine Stunde von Sound entfernt." Informierte Kakashi ihn.  
„Kannst du jetzt weiter gehen?" Harry nickte und legte dann nachdenklich den Kopf schief während er seinen Begleiter betrachtete. Die Sprachbarriere war in ihrer momentanen Situation gefährlich, aber würde Kakashi ihn lassen?

„Etwas versuchen? Brauche mehr Sprache." Harry suchte frustriert nach den richtigen Worten.

„Du hast eine Möglichkeit von mir die Sprache zu lernen?" frage Kakashi um sicher zu gehen, dass er verstanden hatte, was der Teen fragte und Harry nickte.  
„Wie?" Harry berührte seine Schläfe.

„Von hier. Nehme nur Sprache, keine Erinnerungen, Gedanken. Verspochen. Nicht Schmerz." Harry biss sich nervös auf die Lippe. Es wäre ihm möglich die Sprache rellativ schnell selbst zu lernen. Auf Grund seiner Parselfähigkeiten war er fähig Sprachen um einiges schneller als normal zu lernen, doch dafür hatten sie keine Zeit.

Kakashi starrte den offensichtlich nervösen Teen an. Er könnte Wissen aus seinem Kopf nehmen? Es machte ihn nervös aber war es allzu anders als das, was der Yamanaka Clan tun konnte? Die Hauptfrage war, ob er Harry vertrauen konnte oder nicht. Immerhin war es schon ein ziemlich glücklicher Zufall, dass sie in derselben Zelle gelandet waren und er hatte seine Fähigkeiten nur gezeigt, als es unbedingt notwendig geworden war. Auf der anderen Seite hatte Harry keinen Grund ihm zu vertrauen, schließlich waren es Shinobi gewesen, die ihn in eine zuerst in eine Zelle geworfen hatten. Ja, der Teen hatte ihm das leben gerettet, aber er wusste nichts über ihn.

„Wie alt bist du?" Harry starrte ihn überrascht an, die Frage hatte er offensichtlich nicht erwartet.  
„Wenn, _wenn_ ich dich das machen lasse, muss ich zuerst über dich bescheid wissen." Erklärte Kakashi und der Teen nickte.

„Sechzehn. Waise, rannte weg. Suche.." Harry verstummte, unsicher ob er es Kakashi sagen sollte oder nicht.

„Suche nach?" frage er und Harry schluckte bevor er sich selbst zunickte.

„Cousin. Großmutter von Dorf, weiß nicht welches. Cousin irgendwo." Harry deute um sie herum und zuckte die Schultern. Es war nicht unbekannt, dass manche Leute nach Draußen zogen, aber es war selten. Es erklärte auch warum Harry hier war. Ein Waise würde eine Menge riskieren um seine Familie zu finden.

„Der Clanname?" frage Kakashi. Natürlich war er neugierig, aber er musste auch wissen, ob der den Namen erkennen würde. Das letzte was er brauchte war, dass die Familie einer der starken Clans aus einem Dorf war, mit dem Konoha keine guten Beziehungen hatte. Das würde die Dinge mehr als nur ein bisschen problematisch machen, selbst wenn das Kind es nicht merken würde. Innerlich schallt Kakashi sich selbst, Harry war älter als er zu Anfang vermutet hatte und ganz offensichtlich kein Kind, also sollte er ihn nicht als solches bezeichnen, nicht mal in seinen Gedanken.

„Umino." Kakashi starrte geschockt. War das Zufall? Wie viele Umino Clans konnte es geben?

„Iruka?" frage er, nur um sicher zu gehen und diesmal war es an Harry geschockt zu schauen, bevor der Teenager vorsichtig nickte.

„Du kennst?" Fragte Harry, misstrauisch aber auch hoffnungsvoll.

„Ja, er ist ein Lehrer in meinem Dorf. Ein guter Mann." Er lächelte hinter seiner Maske, auch wenn er noch immer unsicher war, ob er Harry trauen sollte oder nicht, so sollte er doch in so einen anscheinend glücklichen Zufall vertrauen.  
Harry ging es genauso, da er immer noch vorsichtig schien und sich genauso unsicher fühlte wie Kakashi. Er betrachtete den Teen eingehend, bevor er sich entschied. Je länger sie blieben desto größer die Chance, dass sie jemand finden würde.  
„Tu es, aber nimm auch ein wenig Geographie wenn du kannst. Für den Fall, dass wir getrennt werden." Harry starrte ihn an, bevor er nickte und sich dann auf den Boden kniete, Kakashi bedeutend das Selbe zu tun. Harry lächelte nervös als sie bequem saßen.

„Versuch entspannen." meinte er vor, dann trafen sich ihre Blicke.

Harry tastete nach Kakashis Geist und fand sich selbst in einem traditionellen japanischen Haus wieder. Er sah sich kurz um und fand was er brauchte. Er nahm eine der Rollen hoch und schloss die Augen, das Wissen in sich aufnehmend. Als er fertig war, legte er sie wieder zurück und wiederholte die Prozedur mit einer in der Nähe liegenden Landkarte. Er war dabei zu gehen, als ihm ein Bild ins Auge fiel. Ein blonder Teenager mit einem dunkelhaarigen Mann, mit einer Narbe über der Nase waren zu sehen. Doch es war die 'Beschriftung' der Erinnerung, die seine Aufmerksamkeit gefangen hielten: Umino Iruka und Uzumaki Naruto. Er blinzelte und wich zurück, raus aus Kakashis Geist und in die reale Welt.

„Fertig. Es hat nicht weh getan, oder? Ich bin immer noch am lernen und das meiste hab ich mir selbst beibringen müssen, weil der Kerl der mich unterrichtete, mir eigentlich nur beibrachte, meinen Geist abzuschirmen. Ich musste das hier durch beobachten lernen." Und das stimmte. Harry hatte in Snapes Stunden mehr gelernt, als der Mann jemals realisiert hatte. Aber Kindheitsgewohnheiten starben nur schwer und Harry hatte früh gelernt, niemals genau zu zeigen wie schlau er war. Er wusste, er könnte Hermine in Sachen Noten konkurrieren, würde er sich bemühen, doch er war immer zufrieden gewesen, ihr dieses Rampenlicht zu überlassen, er hatte so schon mehr als genug Aufmerksamkeit.

Kakashi blinzelte, es schien funktioniert zu haben da der Teen nun zwar plapperte, aber zu verstehen war und selbst sein Akzent war überzeugend. Er hörte sich an wie Jeder, der in Konoha lebte und das war seltsam, bedachte man, dass er bis vor ein paar Minuten Probleme hatte, den Jugendlichen zu verstehen.

„Mach langsam Harry. Ich habe nichts gespürt."

„Gut. Als mein Lehrer es bei mir machte tat es weh, ziemlich sogar. Aber naja, wir kamen nicht sonderlich gut miteinander klar, also wird er es wahrscheinlich mit Absicht gemacht haben. Ich hab auch eine Landkarte gesehen; wir sind im Land der Reisfelder. Ich… ich hab auch ein Bild gesehen. Ich hab nicht geschnüffelt oder so. Es lag genau neben der Karte und der Sprachrolle. Ich hab wirklich nicht gesucht!" Harry plapperte noch immer, aber diesmal wenigstens langsamer. Kakashi musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen.

„Es war von Iruka, oder?" fragte Kakashi und Harry nickte nervös.

„Tut mir leid. Ich hab nichts anders gesehen, ich schwöre. Es muss dort gewesen sein, weil wir gerade über ihn gesprochen hatten, dadurch war es an der Oberfläche." Kakashi nickte und streckte sich, ein Zusammenzucken versteckend.

„Bist du ok? Ich sollte nach deinen Verletzungen sehen." Na gut, vielleicht hatte er es nicht ganz so gut versteckt.

„Du hast ziemlich gute Arbeit geleistet, wenn man bedenkt wo wir waren und dass du dein Shirt benutzen musstest." Meinte er und bekam ein schüchternes Lächeln als Antwort. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass Harry zuvor eher wenig Komplimente oder Lob bekommen hatte.

„Danke. Ich bin so oft in Schulkrankenflügel gelandet, dass die Schwester meinte, es wäre gut wenn ich ein paar grundlegende Heilfähigkeiten hätte." Erklärte Harry, als er die T-Shirtstreifen von verschiedenen Wunden wickelte.

„Da sollten Bandagen in deiner Tasche sein" sagte Kakashi und Harry nickte, suchte sie raus und verband die Wunden wieder. Kakashi ließ ihn arbeiten, beobachtete ihn, als er jede Wunde vorsichtig untersuchte. Seine Hände waren sanft aber schwielig; er war kein verwöhntes Kind, soviel war sicher.  
„Wie ist es?" Harry sah verwirrt auf.  
„England" fügte Kakashi hinzu und Harry zuckte die Schultern, seinen Kopf gesenkt.

„Okay schätze ich. Kalt und nass die meiste Zeit. Ich werd es nicht vermissen." Kakashi konnte das Leid in seiner Stimme hören und entschied, ihn für den Moment damit in Ruhe zu lassen.

„Also ist Iruka deine einzige Familie?"

„Seit ein paar Tagen bevor ich in dieser Zelle landete. Wurde zum einkaufen geschickt und fand beim Zurückkommen einen Krater an der Stelle, an der das Haus gestanden hatte. Keine Überlebenden. Für mich gibt es dort nichts mehr, nicht dass ich überhaupt wüsste, wie ich wieder zurück kommen sollte. Gibt nicht wirklich ne Rückfahrmöglichkeit." Harry zuckte die Schultern. Nicht zu erwähnen, dass ihm der Portschlüssel und sein Zauberstab abgenommen worden waren, selbst die Kette mit seinem neuen Koffer als Anhänger war noch immer in Sound.  
„Fertig. Bis jetzt ist nichts entzündet. Du musst vorsichtig sein. Ich kenne die Pflanzen hier nicht, das heißt wenn du eine Infektion kriegst, weis ich nicht was heilt und was schadet."

„Wir können nicht hier bleiben und warten bis ich geheilt bin, wir sind zu nahe an Sound. Wenn wir angegriffen werden, kannst du das, was du in der Zelle getan hast, wieder machen?"

„Ich würde mich nicht darauf verlassen. Ich bin nicht ganz sicher, wie ich es überhaupt gemacht habe, wenn man bedenkt, dass es eigentlich unmöglich sein sollte." Harry zuckte wieder mit den Schultern und stand dann auf, seine schmerzenden Muskeln streckend.

„Kannst du mir die ungefähre Richtung nach Konoha zeigen? Sollten wir getrennt werden musst du so schnell es geht dort hin. Halt für nichts an. Sag ihnen was passiert ist und sie werden dir helfen." Erklärte Kakashi. Harry sah zur Sonne um die Richtung einzuschätzen.

„Da lang." Zeigte er und Kakashi nickte.

„Lass uns gehen. Du gibst das Tempo an, so dass du für eine möglichst lange Zeit durchhältst." Harry nickte und lief los. Kakashi war überrascht, das war schneller als ein Zivilist, wenn auch langsamer als ein Genin. Trotzdem, es war besser als er gehofft hatte.

„Kakashi?" Harry stoppte und sah zurück zu dem anderen Mann.

„Geh außer Sicht" Harry gehorchte sofort, schlüpfte in ein paar Büsche und blieb komplett reglos. Kakashi war erleichtert, dass der Teen Anordnungen so folgen konnte. Er hatte das Sound Hitai-ate schon am Vortag mit seinem eigenen getauscht da sie sich der Grenze näherten und Harry hatte seines genauso abgenommen. Kakashi zog ein Kunai hervor und versteckte sich, hoffend, dass die Chakra-Signaturen, die er spührte, von Konoha-Shinobi waren, doch er bezweifelte es. Das einzig Gute war, dass Harry mit seinem niedrigen und untrainierten Chakra wahrscheinlich übersehen oder für ein Tier gehalten werden würde.

Kakashi sprang zur Seite und der Ast auf dem er gerade noch gesessen hatte, wurde von Kunais gespickt. Ihre Position einschätzend, schmiss er sein eigenes und eine der Signaturen verschwand.

Harry blieb ruhig, seine Sinne auf Hochspannung um eine Ahnung von den Geschehnissen zu bekommen. Er biss einen Schrei zurück als plötzlich ein toter Körper, nur Millimeter neben seinem Kopf, herunter fiel. Erleichtert betrachtete er das Sound-Stirnband, es war also nicht Kakashi. Er bewegte seine Hand gerade genug um den Körper um sein Kunaiholster zu erleichtern und zog eines davon heraus. Er würde nicht kampflos untergehen sollte es dazu kommen und Kakashi hatte all ihre Waffen, die bei den gestohlenen Uniformen waren. Er wartete still als der Kampf weiter ging, hin und wieder war ein Geräusch oder Keuchen zu hören, dann wurde alles still.

„Harry? Bist du ok?" Harry entspannte sich als Kakashi rief und stand langsam auf.

„Hier drüben. Mir geht's gut." Rief er. Er hatte kein Verlangen von Kakashi umgebracht zu werden, weil dieser dachte er wäre einer der bösen Jungs.  
„Übrigens danke dass du eine Leiche auf mich geschmissen hast." Er erschauderte leicht als er redete, das war nicht lustig gewesen.  
„Bist du okay? Du blutest wieder!" Harry kam auf ihn zu und Kakashi ließ ihn seine neue Wunde überprüfen bevor er sie schnell bandagierte.

„Wir müssen weiter. Und das schnell!" sagte Kakashi und Harry nickte, ihm die Waffen, die er von dem Körper genommen hatte gebend.

Kakashi musste zugeben, er war beeindruckt wie Harry mit den Geschehnissen umging. Einen toten Körper auf sich fallen zu haben musste, um es vorsichtig auszudrücken, unschön sein, und doch hatte er sich zusammen gerissen und es sogar geschafft den Toten nach Waffen abzusuchen um sich selbst zu bewaffnen. Er war offensichtlich nicht wie ein Ninja an den Tod gewöhnt, aber er hatte ihn definitiv schon zuvor erlebt, mehrere Male. Als würde er merken über was er nachdachte erklärte Harry:

„Meine Eltern wurden umgebracht als ich ein Jahr alt war. Mit vierzehn musste ich zusehen, wie ein Klassenkamerad umgebracht wurde und konnte nichts tun. Vor ein paar Monaten starb die Person, die mir das nächste an einem Vater war, was ich je hatte, als er versuchte mich zu retten." Harry stand mit dem Rücken zu Kakashi als er sprach und Kakashi ließ ihm seine Privatsphäre. Das erklärte, warum er so reagieren konnte, wie er es tat.

„Lass uns gehen." Wieder ließ er Harry das Tempo vorgeben, während er darüber nachdachte, was er gerade erfahren hatte. Es schien, als wäre Harrys Leben bis jetzt nicht leicht gewesen, aber das erklärte auch, wie er Kakashis Handlungen in der Zelle so leicht akzeptieren konnte. Der Teen trug einen ganzen Haufen Schmerz mit sich herum und Kakashi war sicher, würde es ihm erlaubt werden in Konoha zu bleiben, so würde Iruka ihm helfen können.

Kakashi beobachtete Harry während sie durch das Gebüsch rannten. Er würde es vorziehen in den Bäumen zu rennen, doch ohne Chakratraining würde er Harry tragen müssen und er war noch immer wund genug, dass er das vermeiden wollte, außer es ging nicht mehr anders. Glücklicherweise war der Angriff gestern Morgen bisher der einzige gewesen. Er wurde plötzlich aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Harry in ihn rammte und sie damit beide auf den Boden warf. Seine ersten Gedanken waren über Verrat und dass Harry ein hervorragender Schauspieler war, doch dann hörte er den Schmerzensschrei des Jugendlichen. Kakashi rollte sie beide herum und stellte sich beschützend über Harry. Er fluchte als er eine große Schlange erblickte, eine Schlange mit frischem Blut an den Fängen. Harry hatte ihm sein Leben gerettet, aber ohne sofortige medizinische Behandlung würde er sein eigenes verlieren. Doch würde er gehen, dann wäre Harry ein leichtes Ziel für weitere Angriffe. Der Junge war so gut wie tot und er konnte in seinem momentanen Zustand keine Schlange bekämpfen. Er schreckte geschockt zurück, den Griff um das Kunai gefestigt, als er leises Zischen, nicht von der Schlange, sondern von unten kommend, hörte. Er linste vorsichtig auf Harry hinunter, der es geschafft hatte sich auf einen Ellbogen aufzustützen und die Schlange gefährlich anzischte. Langsam wich Kakashi von beiden zurück, unsicher wer die größere Gefahr darstellte. Er starrte in Schock als die Schlang langsam zurück wich und sich scheinbar vor Harry verbeugte.

„Harry? Was?" Schmerzverschleierte Augen fokussierten sich langsam wieder auf ihn und Harry lächelte ihn schief an, bevor sein Arm unter ihm nachgab und er auf dem Boden lag. Kakashi kam langsam näher und drehte den Teen auf seinen Rücken.

„Jemand schickte Schlangen um uns anzugreifen… sie wird dich jetzt beschützen… dich heimbringen." Harry schluckte und seine Augen glitten zu, bevor er sie wieder aufzwang.  
„Ist verboten Sprecher anzugreifen, aber keine Zeit… hab sie zu spät gehört." Harry hustete und Kakashi lehnte ihn gegen einen Baum um zu sitzen, in der Hoffnung ihm das Atmen zu erleichtern. Er zog ihre übrigen Bandagen heraus, vielleicht würde er das Verbreiten des Gifts verlangsamen können, doch der Teen schob schwach seine Hand weg.  
„Zu spät." Wisperte er und Kakashi nickte, er hatte es gewusst aber er wollte nicht einfach nur daneben sitzen und dem Jungen beim Sterben zusehen.

„Bleib bei mir Harry. Was denkst du wie sich Iruka fühlen wird wenn ich mit seinem toten Cousin auftauche. Er braucht eine Familie genauso sehr wie du." Kakashi versuchte Harry zu überzeugen zu kämpfen, auch wenn er wusste, dass es nutzlos war. Harry schnappte nach Luft und seine Augen waren unfokusiert.

„Tut mir leid" keuchte Harry und begann dann leiste zu zischen. Er hielt seine Hand aus und die Schlange glitt darauf. Er hörte ihr zu, zischte wieder und nickte schwach.

„Wenn sicher töte sie… griff Sprecher an, Strafte Tod. Wünschte ich könnte Iruka treffen." Harrys Stimme war immer leiser geworden als er sprach und jetzt viel sein Kopf nach vorne als seine Augen zu glitten und sein Körper gegen den Baum sackte. Die Schlange ließ ihre Zunge über seine Haut gleiten und stieß seinen Kopf mit ihrem an, als ob sie versuchte ihn aufzuwecken. Als es nicht funktionierte glitt sie langsam auf Kakashis Arm und schlang sich vorsichtig um ihn, ihre Fänge von Vitalpunkten fernhaltend. Kakahis saß da und starrte den Jugendlichen an, er würde sich nicht bewegen bevor es zu Ende war und noch atmete Harry auch wenn es kaum erkennbar war. Er würde seinen Körper nach Konoha zurück bringen wo er eine ordentliche Beerdigung bekommen würde.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

Kakashi beobachtete reglos wie sich Harrys Atem immer mehr verlangsamte, die Schlange um seinen Körper gewunden mit ihrem Kopf auf seiner Schulter. Der Teen war extrem blass und der Biss hatte aufgehört zu bluten, doch ein kleines Rinnsal Blut lief aus seinem Mundwinkel. Erst als Harrys Körper sich versteifte und er plötzlich begann zu schreien riss er sich aus seinem Schock. Er schnellte nach vorne, legte seine Hand über den Mund des Teens um den Schrei zu ersticken als smaragdene Augen aufflogen, den überwältigenden Schmerz Harrys wiederspiegelnd. Kakashi warf der Schlange einen wütenden Blick zu und zog ein Kunai heraus, er würde Harry töten und ihm noch mehr Schmerzen ersparen, doch er erstarrte als die Schlange sich fester um seinen Arm wand und warnend zischte. Ein paar Sekunden später verkrampfte sich Harry und erschlaffte dann, doch seine Atmung hatte sich verbessert und er hatte etwas mehr Farbe. Nach vorne reichend kontrollierte Kakashi seinen Puls und fand ihn schwach aber stetig. Nachdenklich runzelte er die Stirn, aus irgendeinem Grund brachte ihn das Gift nicht länger um. Hatte es etwas mit seiner Fähigkeit mit der Schlange zu sprechen zu tun? Er bezweifelte es, denn Harry schien ehrlich geglaubt zu haben, dass er starb. Ein schwaches Stöhnen riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Harry, kannst du mich hören?" fragte er leise. Zu seinem Erstaunen flatterten grüne Augen kurz auf, als Harrys Hand zuckte. Kakashi griff nach der Hand und lächelte als er ein antwortendes, wenn auch schwaches, Drücken spürte.

„Kashi." Das Word war schwach aber verständlich. „Bleib da Harry, ich bring dich in Sicherheit. Kannst du der Schlange sagen sie soll von mir runter? Ich muss dich tragen." Kakashi seufzte als Harry scheinbar wieder ohnmächtig wurde doch dann hörte er ein schwaches Zischen. Vorsichtig löste sich die Schlange von ihm und wickelte sich noch vorsichtiger um Harry. Sanft hob Kakashi Harry hoch und positionierte ihn auf seinem Rücken. Dann verschwand er in den Bäumen. Er bezweifelte, dass niemand Harrys Schrei gehört hatte und wollte so viel wie möglich Distanz zwischen sie und die Lichtung bringen. Während er rannte versuchte er das leise Zischen der Schlange zu ignorieren. Zu seiner Überraschung schien es als ob das Zischen, wenn er es deuten müsste, den ohnmächtigen Teen beruhigen sollte.

Kakashi sprang aus den Bäumen auf die Straße und lief den restlichen Weg ohne zu versuchen sich zu verstecken. Seit dem Angriff der Schlange hatte er keine weiteren Probleme gehabt doch sie war zwei oder dreimal verschwunden und, für eine Schlange, recht selbstzufrieden wieder zurückgekehrt. Harry schwankte zwischen Ohnmacht und Bewusstsein doch seine Wachphasen wurden immer länger, was Kakashi als gutes Zeichen wertete. Dennoch war er nicht immer verständlich.

Als er auftauchte sahen die Wachen für einen Moment geschockt drein, dann verschwand einer der beiden, wahrscheinlich um ein Medic-Team zu holen und von seiner Rückkehr zu berichten.

Er lief näher und legte Harry vorsichtig auf den Boden. Der Jugendliche stöhnte und zuckte leicht, wachte aber nicht auf und der zurück bleibende Wächter versteifte sich, als er die Schlange um Harrys Körper gewickelt sah. Ein paar Sekunden später kehrte die andere Wache mit einem Medic Team und Tsunade zurück.  
„Hokage." Kakashi verbeugte sich kurz und steif als seine verbleibenden Verletzungen und die Zeit in der er Harry samt Schlange getragen hatte sich bemerkbar machten.  
„Wer ist das?" frage Tsunade misstrauisch, während sie die Schlange beäugte.  
„Harry, wir waren in der selben Zelle in Sound. Er hat mir zweimal das Leben gerettet. Kakashi trat näher, seine Stimme nur für sie zu hören. Manche Dinge über den Teen blieben besser geheim. „Er ist ein `Outsider` und hat Fähigkeiten die ziemlich nützlich sein könnten. Zum einen kann er mit Schlangen sprechen, diese hier hätte uns töten sollen aber wegen Harry beschützte sie uns. Er braucht allerdings ärztliche Hilfe." „Genau wie du."

Sie sahen beide zur Seite als die Schlange warnend zischte als die Medics zu nahe traten.  
„Ich legen ihn auf die Trage." Bot Kakashi an und sie traten erleichtert zurück, den Jugendlichen und die Schlange mit Misstrauen und etwas Angst beäugend.  
„Kein Wort hiervon zu irgendwem. Der Junge gilt als S-Rang Geheimnis von jetzt an." Verkündete Tsunade als sie die Blicke sah und an Kakashi's Bericht dachte. Sie beobachtete wie Kakashi den Teen behutsam hoch hob und auf die Trage legte. Tief durch atmend hielt er der Schlage seinen Arm hin. „Komm schon. Bitte, er muss versorgt werden."  
Die Schlange blickte vorsichtig zwischen Kakashi und den anderen hin und her. Tsunade trat näher und erlaubte der Schlange sie zu untersuchen, als sie stillhielt während die Zunge über ihre Haut zuckte. Langsam löste sie sich von Harry und bewegte sich zu Kakashi.  
„Bequem Bengel?" fragte Tsunade. „Nicht wirklich, aber glaubt mir, Ihr wollt nicht gebissen werden."  
Er hob Harry Arm, zeigte ihr die noch immer entzündete Bisswunde und die Augen der Hokage weiteten sich geschockt.

„Los geht's!" rief sie und sie bewegten sich eilig in Richtung Krankenhaus.

Kakashi sah auf als Tsunade und Ibiki eintraten. „Wie geht es ihm?" fragte er.  
Die Schlange hob ihren Kopf von wo sie sich auf dem Fensterbrett sonnte.  
„Stabil und schlafend. Shizune passt auf und es stehen ANBU vor seinem Raum. Erklärung jetzt bitte?"  
„Die Mission ist fehl geschlagen und ich wurde gefangen genommen. Als ich wieder zu mir kam war ich in einer Zelle an die Wand gekettet." Kakashi erzählte alles was passiert war, von seiner Gefangennahme bis zu dem Zeitpunkt da die Wachen sie vor den Toren gesehen hatten. Schließlich hörte er auf und nahm einen Schluck Wasser.  
„Da ist mehr." Beobachtete Ibiki und Kakashi nickte.  
„Er hat Familie hier, durch seine Großmutter.  
„Hat er dir einen Namen gesagt?" fragte Tsunade.  
„Jap, Umino Irkua und das bevor er in meinem Kopf war also kann er ihn nicht von mir haben." Geschockte Stille folgte.

„Glaubst du ihm?" fragte Ibiki.  
„Ja. Es gab kein Zeichen einer Lüge. Er hat Dinge zurückgehalten, ja, aber nicht gelogen."  
„Er könnte ein Spion sein." Meinte Ibiki skeptisch.  
„könnte er, aber seine Fähigkeiten machen ihn zu auffällig und Orochimaru ist normalerweise subtiler. Jemand soll Iruka holen; Ich will wissen ob er irgendetwas über Familienmitglieder weis die das Dorf verlassen haben. Für jetzt lassen wir die Wache bei dem Jungen und beobachten." Befahl Tsunade und Ibiki ging.

„Sosehr ich auch weis dass du es nicht magst, ich will dass einer der Yamanaka dich untersucht, nur als Vorsichtsmaßnahme." Kakashi nickte verstehend.  
„Ansonsten bist du in Ordnung, er hat gute Arbeit geleistet mit deinen Wunden."

Harry stöhnte und zwang seine Augen offen. Er presste sie sofort als ihn das Licht blendete, stöhnte erneut und drückte seinen Kopf in das Kissen bis er jemanden glucksen hörte. Er seufzte als er die nur allzu vertrauten Gerüche eines Krankenhauszimmers erkannte und schließlich die Augen öffnete und sich misstrauisch umsah.  
„Willkommen zurück."  
Er lächelte leicht als sein Blick auf den maskierten silberhaarigen Mann fiel. „Wir haben es geschafft?" krächzte er und trank dankbar von dem Wasser, das der Ältere ihm hin hielt.  
Er konnte Kakashi hinter seiner Maske lächeln spüren. „Wir haben es geschafft. Du warst etwa eine Woche ohnmächtig, aber da du eigentlich tot sein solltest ist das nicht wirklich schlecht."  
Harry runzelte die Stirn als er versuchte sich zu erinnern was passiert war.  
„Die Schlange! Sollte ich nicht tot sein?" er sah verwirrt zu Kakashi und blickte dann durch den Raum als er ein vertrautes Geräusch hörte. Die Schlange lag, sich sonnend, auf dem Fensterbrett.  
~Hallo, junger Sprecher~ zischte sie als sie den Kopf hob und ihn anstarrte. ~Hallo. Was ist passiert?~ fragte Harry. ~ Basilisk und Phönix~ antwortete sie und schlief wieder ein.  
Harry starrte sie für einen Moment nur blicklos an, dann fing er an zu lachen was sich jedoch schnell in einen Hustenanfall verwandelte und Kakashi sprang auf die Füße um zu versuchen zu helfen.  
Das war der Anblick der sich der Hokage bot als sie das Zimmer betrat.

Ok, also ich weis, dass das jetzt lange gedauert hat.  
Ziemlich lange sogar und da jetzt bei mir die Prüfungen los gehen wird es wohl auch weiterhin so lange dauern (was ihr ja inzwischen gewöhnt seid – Schande über mich)

Ich hoffe es hat euch trotzdem gefallen, wenn Fehler auftauchen bitte, bitte, bitte Bescheid sagen!  
Ich hab keine Beta und naja….  
Ansonsten Ganz liebe Grüße von einer im Bett liegenden Nanami die sich sooooo arg über das schöne Wetter freut!

Bis denne 3


End file.
